


Fist Fight

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Humor, Minor Injuries, Off-World, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Rodney looked at his opponent up and down. He wassodead.





	Fist Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Briga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091650) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> buffycuddlespigs asked for Rodney McKay and a fistfight.

Rodney looked at his opponent up and down. He was _so_ dead.

“Are you sure I have to be the one to do this?” he asked, maybe for the sixth or seventh time. Wouldn’t hurt to try to get out of this again.

“The challenger is the one who asked for the jewel of the Ancestors,” answered the priestess.

“Well, you see, but my friend Ronon over there was eager for the, uh, jewel, and I wouldn’t want to rob him of the chance to…”

“Only one challenge is permitted! If you forfeit the challenge, the jewel will be taken back to the temple until the next blood moon.”

“Right. And when is that again?”

Teyla supplied the answer. “This festival happens once every three or four years.”

“Rodney, you don’t have to do this,” John said.

Rodney sighed. This was his fault for interrupting the ceremony, but it bought them the chance to win a ZPM that, according to his energy readings, was almost fully charged. “I think I really have to. And well, they did say this isn’t a fight to the death.”

“No killing or permanent damage is permitted,” the priestess confirmed.

Rodney stepped inside the ring. Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to drop a man twice his size using only his fists.

\---

Rodney opened his eyes slowly, his head was killing him.

“What happened?” he asked to no one in particular, still unable to identify his surroundings. Speaking was harder than he was expecting, and he could taste blood in his mouth.

“The fight is over,” Teyla said.

He growled. “Did I win?”

“Not exactly,” Teyla said.

“You went down with one punch,” Ronon informed him in a far too lively tone.

“Found it!” John yelled in the distance.

“So we lost the ZPM?”

“You have succeeded in the challenge,” Teyla said, opening her bag to show him the ZPM.

“Wait, how?”

“Your opponent violated the rules.”

John finally came to where they were. “Remember when they said ‘no permanent damage’?”

“What?” Rodney asked in panic, looking frenetically for any wounds. “What happened?!”

John grinned at him, holding something right in front of his eyes, and Rodney needed a moment to focus on it. “Your molar won us a ZPM.”

Rodney touched his mouth, that explained the pain. He wanted to complain but a ZPM was a ZPM, and he was happy to trade a tooth for one. “They just gave it to us because I lost a tooth?” It seemed to good to be truth.

“That’s the best part, they have a room full of them. Apparently they used to be made here, Elizabeth is coming to negotiate with them. Maybe they’ll even let you see the old facilities.”

A room full of ZPM? A chance to see how they were made, maybe even figure out how to make more? He couldn’t believe this, all of his wildest dreams were coming true.

“Rodney? Wait, Rodney, stay with us.” It was the last thing he heard before passing out again.


End file.
